Atrapada en 'Awesomeland'
by Jackce
Summary: Crossover de Hetalia, Duelo Xiaolin, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Jigoku Sensei Nube, Soul Eater, D.gray-man y mi OC ¿Pero de cuál se han fumado todos? ¿Qué es este mundo enfermo? Prusia, Jack, Gaara, Italias, Giriko, Yukime, Inglaterra y más
1. ¿Qué esta pasando aqui?

**Marce in awesomeland**

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Era un día bastante aburrido la verdad, parecía que hoy todos tenían algo que hacer, todos excepto yo.

Suspiré pesadamente acomodándome mejor bajo el árbol que me cobijaba con su sombra en el día soleado.

Allí estaba yo Marcela of the Desert (chica que últimamente siempre estaba metida en algún problema gracias a sus conocidos. Sí, esque yo soy una santa y cuando me meto en un lío usualmente es por culpa de los demás) con un block de dibujo y un lápiz en la otra mano, sin saber exactamente que dibujar.

El cantar de los pájaros, la brisa del viento, la repentina paz que se percibía este día; comencé a cerrar mis ojos con lentitud, tal vez Morfeo era más fuerte que mi fuerza de voluntad.

Pero una repentina ráfaga que hizo que mis dibujos volaran por allí me despertó.

-¿Pero qué…?

Rápidamente encontré al culpable de mi insomnio, y esque esa cabellera roja era fácil de percibir.

-¿Jack? ¿Qué haces? Creí que ibas a estar ocupado…

Me ignoro y siguió corriendo… ¿Desde cuando Jack me ignoraba? Iba a gritarle un quejido, tal vez no había oído mi leve voz, pero entonces note algo más ¿Esas eran orejas de conejo? Pfff ¿Qué hacía Jack con unas orejas de conejo? Decidí seguirlo curiosa, mejor ver que hacen los demás que morirme de aburrición allí.

-¡Espérame! –Siguió corriendo quejándose de que era tarde- ¡No me ignores!

Lo pierdo de vista entre tanto mendigo árbol. ¡Ah pero que graciosito el hombre! ¡Me dice que va a estar ocupado creando robots y más tarde me lo encuentro corriendo con unas ridículas orejas de conejo e ignorándome totalmente! No me vengan con que esta ebrio por que entonces si lo regaño.

Logró visualizar un movimiento que se pierde bajo un árbol.- Ahora quieres jugar a las escondidas… ¡Bien! –Ignorando que me ensuciare mi ropa con la tierra me agacho y sorprendentemente puedo entrar bajo el dichoso arbolito, pero…

Mis manos dejan de sentir el suelo, solo hay vacio ¿Pero que mierda tiene ese Jack en la cabeza para irse a aventar bajo las raíces de un árbol? Intente salir por donde entre pero ya era demasiado tarde; yo estaba cayendo por una especie de abismo. Voy a morir.

Me doy de bruces contra un duro piso de mármol, sorprendentemente no me rompí la nariz, el brazo o algo, me dolió hasta la madre pero sobreviví, de hecho ni siquiera vi sangre, lo cual me pareció extraño, en fin, mejor para mí, no quería tener que enfrentarme a mi hemofobia.

Esperen un momento… ¿Piso de mármol? ¿Bajo un árbol? ¿Qué mierda….? ¡Ah ya se! El 'genio maligno' (léase Jack) seguramente tiene una guarida secreta aquí… sniff ¿Cómo es que no me lo conto? Fingiré lagrimitas y dolor cuando lo vea, eso sí, después de regañarlo por ignorarme.

Una vez más escucho sus pasos correr ¿Esque ni siquiera va a venir a preguntarme si sobreviví de la caída? No, no, ahora si estoy ofendida, esto ya es personal. Persigo el sonido de sus pasos hasta una puerta de madera negra.

-Te encontré~

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta y no encontré absolutamente nada, NADA. Entro a la habitación circular por si se esconde en algún punto ciego de mi vista fuera de allí.

-Que raro… juraría que… -Dándose la media vuelta.

¿Qué? Una vez me gire para regresar, ¡la puerta había desaparecido! ¿Qué clase de truco era este? Vuelvo a girarme a observar la habitación a la que el destino cruel me había condenado. Había algo que no había notado, una pequeña, que decir pequeña, diminuta puerta al otro extremo. Me acerco a ella.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una puerta para _barbies_?

Si quería salir de aquel lugar redondo que comenzaba a causarme claustrofobia esa parecía la única salida. El problema era que yo medía como un metro sesenta y esa puerta cómo diez centímetros.

-Quieren volverme loca… -Me giro de nuevo en busca de una señal, y encuentro algo más.

Una mesita de cristal, juraría que _eso_ allí no estaba. Pero ya qué, parece que hoy me estaba dando un ataque extraño en los ojos o en el cerebro tal vez. La mesita tiene sobre si un frasquito de vidrio con un liquido dentro, de ella cuelga una etiqueta que reza: "Bébeme".

-Ok… algún sujeto enfermo quiere hacerme algo, de eso segura. –Vuelvo a mirar la botellita con recelo- Mierda, parece el único camino en este lugar.

La tomo entre mis manos, busco alguna etiqueta aparte de la antes mencionada, nada, un dibujo de advertencia, nada, la destapo y la huelo con cautela pero… no olía a nada. Vuelvo a mirar la habitación de pared a rombos en busca de otra alternativa, pero no, mi vista vuelve al frasco, Doy un suspiro y terminó sorbiendo un poco de ese extraño liquido.

-Sabe a…. ¿chocolate? No, espera ¿uva?

¿Que pinche sabor podía confundirse con chocolate y uva? Oh sí, seguro allí ya me habían envenenado y yo ni en cuenta, pero ocurrió otra cosa. El cuarto en el que estaba comenzó a crecer y crecer, inclusive la mesita, es más, inclusive el frasco.

-Uh-oh…

Gracias a dios mi ropa empequeñeció conmigo, no me hubiera gustado nada la idea de quedarme desnuda en semejante lugar. Mis ojos se dirigieron a la pequeña puerta, por fin podía cruzarla.

-Todo esto esta muy pero muy enfermo…. –Tomo la perilla y la giro.

Y del otro lado de la puerta había… ¿Agua?... ¿Esto es el mar? Oh no no, aquí me quieren matar, si no morí por la caída, ni por el veneno alucinógeno extraño ahora quieren ahogarme. Iba a comenzar a correr para huir pero la inmensa ola arrasó contra mi; era cómo si se hubiera roto la presa en frente mío.

Después de mucho patalear y agitar los brazos mi cabeza logra salir a la superficie, pidiendo aire lo más pronto posible. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y yo no quería quedarme allí pero donde quiera que mirara solo había agua, el cuarto en el que antes estaba había desaparecido ¿Porqué a mi?

Y remando sobre una sombrilla (si, una sombrilla) llega mi salvador.

-¡Jack! ¡Cielos gracias! –digo sujetando la mano que me extendía- Tienes que darme muchas, muchas, pero muchas explicaciones. –Subiendo a su paraguas.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Explicaciones de qué?- Me miro desconcertado

-No juegues ahora Jack, no me gusto nada que me ignoraras, y ahora que si quieres hablarme finges olvidarte de quien soy.

-Es verdad, no se quien eres… -Se rasco la cabeza intentando recordar- ¡Seguramente eres una fan mia! ¡Jack Spicer el conejo genio maligno tiene muchos fans malignos!

¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijo conejo?

-¿Cómo que conejo? Siempre creí que el mono era tu animal favorito –Alargo mi brazo para jalar sus tontas orejitas.

Pero ¡Oh surprise! La cosa esa se siente tan real que me hace dudar, y esa cara de dolor que puso… Oh no…

-¿Qué experimento hiciste ahora? ¿Te mutaste con un conejo? –Lo miro bastante preocupada por su salud mental.

-¿De que hablas? Yo siempre he sido un conejo, me estas dando miedo…. –Puso su típica cara de bebe asustado- Ahora, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir… estoy llegando tarde, y si llego tarde me cortaran la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde? ¿Quién?

Pero el señor 'soy un conejo hecho y derecho' se había bajado de la sombrilla apenas llego a la orilla, esperen ¿había una orilla antes ahí?

Parecía que este día me iba a dejar más preguntas que respuestas, mejor me baje yo también siguiendo a la única persona en la que podía confiar ahora, si es que se puede confiar en un Jack que al parecer esta drogado.

Nos adentramos en un denso bosque, la oscuridad amenaza con que nos perdamos, pero el parece conocer muy bien el camino, por que no ha dejado de correr. Comienzo a cansarme y atraso un poco mis pasos, nunca fui buena en atletismo, pero cuando levanto la vista… ¡Lo perdí de nuevo!

-¡Me lleva la chingada!

Mi grito desesperado hace que dos personas salgan alarmadas de su escondite.

-¿Por qué te lleva la chingada?

Las voces me son familiares, esfuerzo un poco la vista y los identifico al instante.

-¡Romano! ¡Feliciano!

-Esos somos nosotros –Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Han visto a Jack? ¿Saben que esta pasando aquí?... ¿Por qué tienen esos sombreritos ridículos con una hélice arriba?

-¿Quién es Jack? –Pregunta inocentemente el menor

-Se refiere a el conejo, bastardo, ese que paso corriendo hace rato.

-Ah~

-¡Ese mismo! ¿Romano sabes a donde fue?

-Por allá –Dijeron ambos, pero uno señalaba a la izquierda y otro a la derecha.

- Por…. ¿Dónde?

-Es obvio que se fue por allá, baka otouto

-Ve~ pero yo lo vi irse por allá

-Pónganse de acuerdo por favor.

-Ve~ Oye –dirigiéndose a mi- ¿Jugamos a algo?

-¿Qué? Eh… no gracias Ita-chan, que ahora estoy buscando a Jack.

-Juega con nosotros –Ordeno Lovino.

-Pero… Jack….

-Tenemos una cuerda de saltar, ve~

-De verdad, ahora no, tal vez después.

-Seguir a ese bastardo no te va a traer nada bueno.

-…. –Esperando una explicación.

-Sí, ve~ cómo la historia de los tomates ¿Te acuerdas fratello?

-Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes –El moreno se tapo la cara.

-Chicos yo… no….

-Hace un tiempo vivían unos tomates en relajada armonía… -Comenzó Feliciano.

-Pero uno de esos tomates vio un día a un payaso, le dio curiosidad y quiso seguirlo…

-¿Le están diciendo payaso a Jack?

-El payaso se mostro muy amigable y cautivo al tomatito

-Nadie volvió a saber de ese tomate bastardo –Sentenció Romano.

-Ve~ desde ese entonces en Mc Donald's se usa la kétchup.

- … (¿Qué pedo?)-Los miro raro- Eh…. Chicos, de verdad tengo que irme…

Se me figura ver movimiento en cierta dirección, seguramente era Jack, me dispongo a irme de allí mientras los gemelos discuten que si la historia era realmente de un payaso y Mc Donald's o era un rey y Burger King.

Seguí mi rumbo, sorprendentemente estaba comenzando a amanecer, que raro, que yo supiera la noche no duraba tan corto. Me encuentro un caminito hacia una casita afeminada, rosita y con corazoncitos, pff que ñoña puede vivir allí.

Me trago mis palabras cuando veo a Jack asomarse por la ventana.

-Eh… ok…. –sacudo mi cabeza, eso no importaba ahora, lo había visto incluso con vestido, así que esa escena no era muy traumante, o al menos eso quería creer.

-¡Oye!

-¿Eh? ¿Ya quieres hablar conmigo?

-¡Ayúdame a buscar mis guantes!

-Solo me quieres para favores, desgraciado.

-¡Pero ya!

-Tsk, todo esto me lo vas a pagar, a mi y a el karma –murmure entrando a la casita.

Seguramente están en su nueva y afeminada habitación; comienzo a abrir cajones y revolver cosas pero entonces mi sentido del olfato percibe algo que huele delicioso.

Y sobre una mesa hay una charola con galletas recién horneadas, allí solitas y abandonadas, cómo queriéndome decir algo. Oh~ ahora lo entendí, Jack me hizo una especie de sorpresa bastante enferma solo para que estas galletitas terminaran en mi pancita.

-Gracias por la sorpresa cursi mal lograda~ -Digo tomando uno de los apetecibles tentempiés y llevándomelo a la boca. – Yomy~ oh.. ¡owowowowww!

En esta ocasión la habitación comienza a hacerse cada vez más y más pequeña, quedándome atrapada allí y rompiendo algunas ventanas, muebles, paredes entre otras cosas.

Jack que ya estaba afuera mira horrorizado cómo _algo_ esta destruyendo su preciada casita.

-¡N-NO! ¡NECESITO AYUDA!

Robo-Jack que iba llegando mira sorprendido hacia mi.

-¡Robo-Jack! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Saca a ese monstruo de mi casa!

-¿MONSTRUO? ¡JACK SPICER TE ESTAS PASANDO!

El robot, que siempre había sido más valiente que su creador, da pasos firmes hacia la casa mientras busca una solución para sacarme de allí.

-Quememos la casa

-¿QUÉ? –Gritamos Jack y yo al unísono

-Es la única forma de que el monstruo salga de allí

-¡ESTAN LOCOS! ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡NO ME GUSTA ESTO! ¡NO ME GUSTA!

-Robo-Jack, no podemos hacer eso, ¡es mi casa!

-¡ESO JACK! ¡DILE!

Y así, conejo-Jack tuvo un momento de iluminación divina, saco un frasquito parecido al que había en la habitación redonda y entro a la casa.

Robo-Jack observó con escepticismo desde afuera mientras dentro Jack se paraba frente mío mirando asustado mis enormes ojos azules con sus ojos rojos.

-Tomate esto –Extendió la botellita

-Lo haría pero… mis brazos están atorados en tus ventanas –Sonreí inocentemente

-Esta bien… -Muerto de miedo se acerca más a mi, trepa un poco por mi cabello café hasta estar a la altura adecuada y vacía el contenido del frasco en mi boca.

Mi tamaño esta reduciendo, gracias al cielo, e-esperen, sigo reduciendo… ok, nuevamente estoy del tamaño de un bicho. Solo espero que este despistado no me pise.

Jack me miro algo enternecido por mi actual tamaño, me sonríe tímidamente y me ofrece su mano para llevarme a otro sitio.

Saliendo de su lamentablemente destruida casa a Jack se le ocurre mirar el reloj.

-¡TARDE!

Y sale corriendo casi olvidándose de que estaba en su mano, por lo que caigo al suelo, no fuertemente, gracias a que allí había una almohada que salió volando de su casa cuando la medio destruí.

-Tsk, y yo que pensé que al fin te comportarías amable conmigo.

Robo-Jack ni se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, así que lo mejor era seguir a Jack, lo sé, soy terca cómo una mula. Me adentré con mi pequeño tamaño entre los pastos ¿Qué cosa me esperaba ahora?

/

*:'D fail, esta cosa esta bien fail, LOL, pero fue una idea que me surgió en un rato de aburrimiento, jijiji, arriba mi mega crossover. Los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a : Marce (a mí –Hellworld) Jack y Robo-Jack (a Christy Hui –Duelo Xiaolin) Ita-chan y Romano (Hidekaz Himaruya –Hetalia) La historia original obviamente es Alicia en el país de las maravillas por Lew.. Lew… oh Dios, ¿cómo se llamaba Carl? Bueno, cuando recuerde lo pongo. xDDD en el próximo capítulo: '**¿Fumas?'** Me encontrare con nuevos personajes como Edo y Al… y mi queridísimo hermano Gaara xD oh sí, esperen a ver lo que ocurrirá con eso.*


	2. ¿Fumas?

**Marce in awesomeland**

¿Fumas?

Caminaba a buen paso mientras mi cabeza no paraba de formular preguntas, esque había pasado tan poco tiempo y yo había sido victima de todo, bueno, destruí una casa, pero igual fui victima.

Y no acababa de entender cómo pudo habérseme perdido Jack de nuevo, con ese tamaño enorme con el que yo lo veía ahora… pero bueno, allí estaba yo, luchando contra pastos que me bloqueaban el camino y la vista.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya viste eso?

Me detengo apenas escucho esa voz, me es familiar.

-Sí, ya la vi, hermano ¿Qué es?

Alzo la mirada y los veo… ¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? No se si reírme o preocuparme. Edward y Alphonse Elric estaban allí, con una estatura un poco más alta que la mía gracias a sus verdes tallos, oh sí, escucharon bien; tallos.

Edo era una hermosa rosa roja abierta en todo su esplendor y Al era una violeta más joven, ninguno de los dos despego la mirada de mí, ni yo de ellos. Todos con cara de absoluta curiosidad.

-Pffffff – Al final opte por reírme- ¿Qué les paso?

-¿Qué nos paso de que? –El menor abrió mucho los ojos- No me digas que tenemos plaga.

-Eso es imposible Al, somos las flores más bellas y cuidadas de aquí, jamás tendríamos plaga.

-No, No, ya enserio ¿Porqué son flores? ¿Fueron experimento de Jack también?

-¿Experimento? No, somos flores originales y reales, cien por ciento puras, la mejor especie.

Ambos parecían de lo mas orgullosos de sus pétalos y hojas. Formule otro posible culpable en mi mente.

-Su alquimia

-¿Eh? –Dijeron ambos.

-Les salió mal y este es el precio que están… bueno, estamos todos pagando ¿no? ¿Qué intentaron hacer ahora?

-¿Alquimia? Ni siquiera te conocemos

Y allí va la pedrada de nuevo.

-¿C-Cómo que no me conocen? ¡Llevo años de ser la amiga de su hermana!

-¿Qué flor eres? –Me miraron de arriba abajo curiosos.

-Yo no soy una flor –Fruncí el ceño.

Edo se agacho (no sabía que las plantas se movieran, debe ser por que antes eran personas) y observo mi ropa con detenimiento.

-Tienes un color muy feo para una flor. –Mi ropa era negra, cómo casi siempre

-Que no soy flor, soy una pobre adolescente víctima del mundo.

Al también se acerco y tomo mi cabello con una de sus hojas, lo olió.

-Ni siquiera tienes un aroma agradable.

-¿M-Me estas diciendo que apesto, Al? ¡Jamás lo creí de ti!

-Parece una…..

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Se están pasando también! ¡Le diré a Yukime!

-….una mala hierba –Sentenció el rubio mayor con un dejo de asco en su voz.

-¡U-Una mala hierba! –Al y yo gritamos, solo que el asustado y yo ofendida a más no poder.

-¡Fuera de mi jardín perfecto! –Edo estaba muy enojado

-¡No me pegues tus pulgones, por favor! –Y Al muy asustado.

-¡Son de lo peor! –Y yo estaba enojada, parecía que así estaría todo el día de hoy con la gente.

Comienzan a darme de hojazos e insultos para correrme de ahí a la mala. Yo repeló pero de igual forma me voy de ahí ¡Ni quien quiera estar con un par de flores tan sangroncitas!

-¡Yukime se enterará de esto! –Fue lo último que les grite.

Una vez más camino sola entre los pastos ¡Ya no se ni que hacer! ¿Sigo buscando a Jack o que? Si tan solo trajera mi celular conmigo, llamaría al 911 o algo así.

De pronto logro ver sobre mi un rastro de humo con colores pastel pero llamativos. Qué raro, camino para buscar la fuente de aquel humo arcoíris y lo que encuentro es….

-¿Gaara?

Con ojos de huevo miro a mi hermano que estaba sobre un hongo, tenía antenitas y parece que cuerpo de oruga. ¡Qué cosa te han hecho? Tal vez el podía decirme la solución a todo, después de todo, aunque actualmente me cueste admitirlo, el suele ser mi voz de la razón.

Me acercó más a el y caigo en la cuenta de algo.

-¿Gaara, estas fumando? –Totalmente sorprendida- ¿Qué es? ¿Marihuana?

Y esque con lo que estaba pasando ahora eso era probable, tal vez mi querido hermanito intoxico a todos con su marihuana… ¡Eso esta muy mal! ¡Sigues cayendo de mi gracia!

-¡Nunca me dijiste que fumaras!... ¡Ni que te drogabas!

-¿Quién eres? –Dejo a un lado su pipa para observarme con sus ojos cómo el hielo.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Ahora si chilló, ahora sí.

-Dije, ¿Quién eres?

-¿Porqué todos fingen olvidarme!... ¡No pues si nadie sabe menos yo! –Me cruzo de brazos ofendida.

-…

-¡Hoy me han dicho de todo! ¡Pero nadie me llama por mi nombre!

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaargh! ¡Te odio fumador roba novios y demás!

Me marchó de allí molesta, no iba a soportar lo pesado que es Gaara y menos con el día que yo me estaba cargando.

-Tengo algo que decirte – Logró escucharlo atrás de mi.

-¿Ah si? –Aun mostrando cual indignada estaba me regreso, Gaara es el tipo de personas que solo hablan si tienen algo importante que decir- ¿Qué es?

-No te enojes.

-¿Eso era todo? –Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de histeria.

-No –Se acomoda en su hongo- Dime que te preocupa.

-Mejor dicho, quienes me preocupan –Viéndolo raro.

-…

-Bueno, puede que lo que más me urja ahora es mi tamaño, Dios, estoy tan enana, mas o menos cómo tú.

Casi pude notar fuego saliendo de la cabeza de mi hermano adoptivo.

-¿DISCULPA?

-Es verdad, siempre has estado chaparro…

Si algo había que aprender, era a no meterse con la estatura de Gaara, pero la verdad es que nunca lo aprendí, así que aquí me tienen.

De pronto, Gaara fuma tan fuerte que casi puedo verlo en la cama de un hospital con sobredosis o necesitado de trasplante de pulmón. La nube de humo arcoíris lo cubre totalmente haciendo que sea imposible verlo.

-¿Gaara?

Cuando la nube de humo se hubo desvanecido, Gaara ya estaba volando sobre mi cabeza, así es, ahora era una bastante gay… digo, bastante hermosa mariposa. Me quede sin palabras.

-¡Si tanto quieres crecer… existen los hongos! –Me grito aun enojado.

-¡Hongos? ¿Esque quieres que me drogue también?

Y haciendo caso omiso de mi se fue volando. Tsk, mendigo Gaara, recuerdo cuando todavía era una buena influencia. Con el ceño fruncido miro un hongo en el que estoy parada. Suspiró, o soy tonta, o me dejo influenciar demasiado, o estoy realmente aburrida, o ya quiero acabar con esta extraña vida que me toco.

Tomo un pedazo del hongo y me lo como, pero lo que pasa es que reduzco de tamaño.

-¡Mugre Gaara! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Solo querías que fuera más pequeña que tu!

-¡Es el otro lado del hongo! (¡pendeja!)

-Ah…. Ya sabía (¿)

Y con el ego un poco herido tomo del otro lado del hongo otro pedazo, llevándomelo a la boca y creciendo una vez que me lo comí.

-Afín, mi tamaño normal, algo bueno tenía que decir ese bueno para nada de Gaara.

Me decido por guardarme los pedazos de hongo, nunca se sabe cuando se pueden usar, no es que me haya vuelto adicta a ellos no, no… los dejare cuando yo quiera, lo juro.

De pronto frente a mi hay muchos letreros, esos que te indican que camino seguir… solo que … son mas confusos que de ayuda.

Un letrero que vilmente señalaba el cielo decía… "Morir" (He de admitir que pensé seriamente pero.. no, el mundo aun necesita de mi, oh si) Otro letrero señalaba hacia la izquierda y decía "Oxxo" (vaya, si que hay oxxos en todos lados) hacia la derecha estaba uno que decía "Teletubbies" (A ese ni loca), otro hacia abajo que decía "Casa de la abuelita de Caperucita Roja" (… sin palabras) entre muchos muchos otros.

Pero el cerebro termino doliéndome por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿A dónde voy? ¿Qué hago? ¿Dónde esta Jack? –Oh sí, comienzo a pensar que soy Jackoholica.

De pronto escucho una tonada pegajosa por una voz muy conocida. En un rato logro recordar su nombre "Pub n'go" y la voz es de nadie mas ni nadie menos que…

-¡Arthur!

Ahora si todo iba a tener sentido, seguro que esto era culpa de la magia del inglés, solo tenía que pedirle el regreso a la normalidad y tal vez cómo castigo comer uno de sus horribles scones.

/

*notitas: ohohoho y llego Igirisu a la escena del crimen xDDD ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Podré volver a mi mundo semi normal? ¿Moriré envenenada por un scone o por sobredosis de hongos? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulooooooooo (se siente narradora awesome xD) "Conociendo a los locos, o más bien, reconociéndolos" Apariciones de…. ¡Bad trío! Oh si… ¬¬u con eso ya les di el spoiler mas claro del mundo, lol, se que este capitulo estuvo chiquitín pero bueno, se asemeja con el tamaño de mi querido Gaarita(¿)*


	3. Conociendo a los locos

**Marce in awesomeland**

Conociendo a los locos, o más bien, reconociéndolos

Y sobre los arboles apareció aquel que presentí. Arthur Kirkland estaba recostado sobre una rama, con un traje morado a rayas y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, eso sin contar el par de orejas felinas que se asomaban entre sus rubios cabellos y la cola.

-O..Oye…. ¿Fumaste de lo que estaba fumando Gaara?...

Sus ojos entonces se dirigieron a mi, aun sin perder esa sonrisa que comenzaba a ponerme incomoda.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –Me pregunto.

-A… -Miro los letreros, ninguno parece alentador- A… ¿Dónde recomiendas tu?

-Se fue por allá.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?

-El conejo.

-¿Jack?

-¿Quién es Jack?

-Bueno, el conejo Jack

-¿Qué con el conejo Jack?

- … nada (No estoy para estos jueguitos)

-Pero si yo fuera tú, y buscara un conejo… le preguntaría al Sombrerero Loco

-¿Sombrerero Loco? ¡e-espera un momento! ¡Eso es de Alicia en…! –Pero la magia del ambiente hizo que olvidara de lo que estaba hablando- Ah, el Sombrerero Loco… pero eso no suena para nada de confianza ¿Otro camino que me propongas?

-Mmm ¿La Liebre?

-Liebre… Conejo… Sí, Suena bien, hasta suena lindo jo~ ¿Dónde esta?

-Pero te advierto que la Liebre es un poco… que va, un mucho muy pervertida.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah no! ¡Yo no voy a tratar con pervertidos ni con locos!

-Hahahaha, pero si aquí todos estamos locos~

Dicho eso el cejón disfrazado de gato desapareció mágicamente dejando solamente en el aire su risa nada contagiosa.

-Ok… eso me dio miedo… eh… si no hay otro camino, prefiero al loquito, a esos solo hay que tratarlos con cariño por que si no se puede poner salvaje y no no no no….

Y así, murmurando mis cosas fui siguiendo la flecha donde estaba escrito 'Sombrerero Loco'. No mucho después los arboles terminan para dar comienzo a lo que parece una fiesta en el jardín, con una gran mesa, música, ambiente, pero solo con tres personas sentadas allí.

-¿Gilbo? ¿Toño?... ¿Francis?- Observando las conocidas caras-… eh…. Cómo sea, creo que con ustedes estaré segura… que raro es que piense eso.

Uní un poco las neuronas al notar el gran sombrero que traía Gilbert en la cabeza, con su fiel pollito sobre el por supuesto.

-¿A TI TE DICEN EL SOMBRERERO LOCO? …. Por que no me sorprende…

-Kesese, oye linda, ven a beber con nosotros –Señalando su tarro de lo que seguramente era cerveza.

Oh genial, están bebiendo, que sorpresa, no se cómo no lo pensé antes… si estos tres están juntos siempre hay alcohol de por medio.

-Eso de beber con ustedes siempre acaba en algo malo… -Aun así me acerco.

Al llegar a donde están los tres amigos noto que Francis tiene orejas tipo cómo las de Jack, las habrá sacado de un club playboy, no me sorprende; y Antonio también tiene orejas, pero son más del estilo de los que visitan Disney, osea de ratón, incluso la cola.

-¡Estamos festejando algo awesome! ¿Cómo te llamas?

No lo dijo, díganme que no lo dijo joder ¡A la mierda! ¿Qué nadie sabe identificarme? ¿Qué estúpido juego es este en el que el objetivo es que yo termine en un manicomio?

-¿CÓMO QUE TU NO SABES QUIEN SOY?, CARAJO -Noto cómo los tres se comparten miradas extrañadas- ¡Soy Ma..!

-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? –Pregunta el español que había recobrado su sonrisa de siempre.

-Eh… no… pero ¿Eso que tiene que v…?

-¡Genial! –Francis se para de su asiento alzando su copa de vino- ¡Ahora podemos festejar los cuatro nuestro 'no-cumpleaños'!

Un nuevo tarro de cerveza se aproxima gracias a la ayuda del Bad trío hacia mí.

-Eh… solo un poquito… -La tentación es más fuerte.

-Ahora cuéntanos tu historia, mon cherie~

Estaba a punto de beber pero…¡Alfin! ¡Puedo desahogar mis penas!

-Pues verán, yo estaba en el parque, completamente aburrida y dibujando pero de pronto…

-Oigan… ¿Que tal si hablamos de mi? Kesese

-¡Gilbo! ¡Eres de lo peor! –Ofendida, pero ya acostumbrada a su actitud.

-Mon ami, ¿por que no dejas a esta chica contar su historia y luego escuchamos las tuyas….?

-¡Pero las mías son mas awesomes!

-¿Van a pelear? –El español los miro con preocupación.

-No… -Lo calmo el pervertido de Francis.

-¿Puedo seguir contando mi historia? –Algo exasperada.

-¿Sera corta? –Gilbert me miro con fastidio.

-La puedo acortar todo lo necesario –Le conteste con el mismo fastidio.

-Tsk, más vale.

-Bueno, cómo iba diciendo estaba allí, casi me dormía pero de pronto apareció Jack… o como de seguro ustedes lo conocen 'El Conejo' corriendo con mucha prisa.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya se para donde va esto! –El francés me miro muy emocionado- Entonces lo quisiste seducir~

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Sentí cómo me puse roja.

-¿Ya lo tenías seducido?

-¡N-No! –Lo pienso- B-bueno, en cierta parte puede que sí pero… ¡No!

-¿Crees que me puedas enseñar a seducir a Romano? –Los ojos de Toño brillaron.

-¿Qué?... ¡N-No! ¡Yo no…!

Rápidamente la expresión del moreno se volvió de decepción y sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, de un momento a otro Antonio estaba corriendo en dirección contraria totalmente abatido y llorando de una forma muy dramática ¿P-Pero que le pasa?

Gilbert es más rápido y logra sujetar a su amigo que opone mucha resistencia.

-¡Rápido! ¡Pásenme un tomate! –Pidió al puro estilo de un doctor en un caso medico grave.

-¡Un tomate, un tomate! –Francis se dirigió hacia mi haciendo el papel correcto de ayudante del doctor.

Tomo un tomate de la canasta que estaba sobre la mesa, sin saber exactamente si esto tenía sentido o decirme por que no se me ocurrió antes. Se lo paso a Francis que en una carrera de relevos se lo da a Gilbert el cual toma la fruta y casi se la mete completamente a Toño.

Automáticamente Antonio se tranquiliza y deja de forcejear. Ya estaban volviendo los tres tranquilamente a la mesa y bromeando, cómo si esa actitud extraña fuera cosa de todos los días.

-Hahaha, y entonces yo le dije….

-¡Pues yo no me quede atrás!

-Haha seeeh, así se hace.

Los tres amigos interrumpen su conversación recordando que yo estaba allí.

-Por favor, continua con tu historia.

El rubio me sonrió mientras tomaba mi tarro (el cuál aun estaba lleno por que no he tenido oportunidad de beber) y se lo pasaba a Antonio, el cual le pasaba el suyo a Gilbert y el ultimo lo pasaba hacia Francis, por fin un nuevo tarro llego a mi; Lo mire con algo de desconfianza y luego continúe mi historia.

-Entonces quise seguir a Jack, y lo hice… llegamos asta debajo de un árbol…

-¡Oh! ¡Que buen lugar para hacer el amour! ¡Lo intentare la próxima vez!

-¡YO NO HICE EL AMOR CON NADIE! –Ya estaba completamente roja, pinche francés pervertido de mierda.

-Oh~ bueno, de todos modos es un buen lugar.

Resoplé enojada y luego continúe.

-Y caí por un precipicio que estaba bajo el árbol..

-¿Caíste sobre Jack o el cayo sobre ti? –Parecía muy interesado, pero no en el buen sentido.

-Cuando caí… -tratando de contener las ganas de darle una buena bofetada- .. Jack ya no estaba allí, así que lo busque por otros lados…. Al final caí en la cuenta que estaba dentro de una habitación…

-¡Oh~! …–'La liebre' iba a comenzar con sus perversiones pero rápidamente agregué:

-Una habitación vacía, en la cual no estaba y termine encerrada ahí –Lo mire con el ceño fruncido- Y no, no había cámaras escondidas.

-Dijiste que tu historia sería corta –Se quejo Gilbert.

-Espera mon ami, deja que llegue a la parte del sexo.

-¡No hay 'parte del sexo' en mi historia! –Ofendida y completamente roja.

-¿No? –Me miro muy decepcionado- Entonces no vale la pena, levante la mano el que quiera hablar de sexo.

¡PINCHE FRANCES BUENO PARA NADA! Muy molesta me paro y estoy dispuesta a irme de allí, a donde sea, a donde me lleve el viento, pero no voy a quedarme a hablar de sexo y beber con estos tres. Pero de pronto llega Jack corriendo y gritando que es tarde, osea, la costumbre; aun así lo miro muy atenta, tal vez no me vaya ahorita.

Sin embargo, los tres amigos dejan de reír de sus bromas sexosas y cuando lo ven sonríen malignamente y se levantan de sus asientos interfiriendo en su paso.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa? –Gilbert inició, siempre era el que iniciaba los pleitos.

-Estoy llegando tarde con la reina –Respondió Jack algo asustado.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros en nuestra fiesta, eh? –Toño siempre con su sonrisa amigable.

-No tengo tiempo, yo… -Pero se interrumpió al sentir unas manos que vilmente lo manoseaban.

-¡Oh! ¡Miren lo que encontré! –Francis aplaco un poco las manos para sacar un reloj grande de oro y mostrárselo a todos.

-Si, es el reloj que me dio mi abuela cuando me volví malvado…

-¡Pero si esta roto! –Gilbo aun conservaba su sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Esta roto? –Jack pareció más asustado.

Comencé a acercarme a ellos, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo le hacían bullying al indefenso conejito.

-Así es, y nosotros podemos reparártelo.

-¿De verdad lo harían?

-¡Claro que si! –El español sonreía dándole mas confianza.

Yo los mire con recelo cuando fueron los cuatro a sentarse de nuevo. Francis abrió el reloj observando su contenido.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya encontré el problema!

-¿Cuál problema? –Jack lo miro muy asustado.

-No tiene vibrador~

-¿Vibrador? –Frunció un poco el ceño observándolo.

-Kesese sí, lo que necesitamos ahora es…

Mi querido albino tomo una botella de cerveza y vertió su contenido sobre el caro reloj.

-La cerveza siempre lo soluciona todo.

-¡Espera! –Gritaron Toño y Jack llamando su atención, Antonio hablo primero.

-Los tomates también lo solucionan todo –y dicho eso apachurro un tomate contra el reloj.

-¡M-Mi reloj!

-Oh mes amis, ¿pero saben que más? El sexo lo soluciona todo….

Todos alejaron el reloj cuando Francis comenzaba a acercarse con su cara de pervertido.

-¡Oigan! ¡Dejen en paz ese reloj! –Mire preocupada las reacciones de Jack y los abusos que estaban haciendo contra el aparato.

-¡Buaaa, el reloj de mi abuela!

-Conecta el cable rojo con el cronometro –Se escuchaba entre el alboroto.

-No imbécil, no cortes el azul

-Oops, me lo hubieras dicho antes….

-¡Va a estallar!

-¿Cómo va a estallar si es un re..? –Comencé con la intención de aguadarles la fiesta.

Pero fui interrumpida por que el trío de idiotas se lanzo hacia mi junto con Jack y acto seguido se escucho una fuerte explosión que casi me deja sorda, seguido por una nube de humo con fuego.

-¡P-Pero si era solo un reloj! –Grite desde el piso aun con todos encima.

Todos comienzan a pararse quejándose de lo peligrosos que eran los relojes hoy en día. Yo simplemente no entiendo nada de nada.

-Yo tengo que irme –Jack casi parecía haber olvidado que perdió su adorado reloj de oro.

-Esta bien, nosotros continuaremos con nuestra fiesta –Antonio ya se despedía con la mano.

Yo tenía que decidir si quedarme con estos tres chiflados o irme con el del complejo de conejo. Acabe deprimiéndome un poco, opte por la tercera opción, seguir un camino en solitario.

Comenzaba a anochecer de nuevo, ya no sabía si quejarme, reírme cómo los demás o que. Estas nuevas cosas me estaban volviendo loca de a poco. Me siento sobre una piedra, apoyando la cara sobre las palmas de mis manos.

-Extraño la normalidad… -Lo pienso- La semi-normalidad…

Doy un suspiro y escondo mi cara entre mis rodillas, abrazándome. De pronto se escucha una ramita rompiéndose.

-¿Quién esta ahí?

-No, ¿Quién esta ahí? –Reconocí la voz al instante.

-Jack….

El susodicho salió de entre los arbustos reconociéndome también.

-Tú…

-Tengo un nombre ¿Sabes?

-Ah sí… ¿Cuál era…?

Rodé los ojos y abrí la boca para decirlo.

-¡No no me lo digas! ¡Se que lo recuerdo!

-Se llama Hermenegilda –Otra voz salió de entre los arbustos, otra que también era reconocible.

-¿Cómo que Hermenegilda? –Ofendida- Tu también deberías saber mi nombre, Gilbert.

-Kesese pero si nunca me lo dijiste –Se cruzo de brazos recargado en un árbol.

-Soy Marce, con un demonio, Marce –Lo dije fastidiada y estresada

-¿Existe el apellido 'Con un demonio'? –Jack pregunto incrédulo.

-…. –Gotita.

-No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto Marce?

Un sonidito de desesperación salió de mi garganta, si tan solo hace unas horas yo estaba en un parque de a la vuelta de mi casa.

-¿De donde eres? –pregunto el conejín.

-Ya ni se… ¿qué debo hacer?

-Nosotros no podemos decirte nada, por más awesome que yo sea

-¿Por qué no?

-La reina es quien lo decide todo.

-¿Quién es la reina?

-Con quien tengo que ir… -Jack parecía dudoso.

-No es alguien tan awesome cómo yo.

-Llévenme con ella.

-….

-….

-¿Por favor?

-No me parece una buena idea… -Comenzó Gilbert.

-¿Por qué?

-Aunque tal vez sepa donde queda tu casa… –Jack estaba pensando.

-Entonces guíenme….

-Yo no pienso ir –Se apuro a decir Prusia- Y tu tampoco deberías ir allí.

-No le veo otra solución –contradije.

-Pues yo se el camino –Dijo Jack, aunque se le notaba dudoso si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no.

-Entonces llévame tú.

-Yo tengo que volver a mi no-cumpleaños awesome.

-Bien, diviértete –Me levante y me dirigí con Jack.

-Eh.. pero… la verdad es que no se si sea buena idea… -Titubeo el pelirrojo.

-Tu llévame.

-Bueeeno, pero yo te lo advertí…

-¡Y yo también! –Se escucho la voz de Gilbo alejándose.

De pronto aparece Arthur frente a nosotros.

-Escuche que quieren ir con la Reina, ¿hm?

-Sí, de hecho ya voy tarde –Jack parecía preocupado por su cabeza.

-Entonces les acortare el camino.

Y riendo cómo solo Arthur-gato podría hacerlo abrió una especie de portal frente a nosotros, mostrando un sendero que terminaba en un gran castillo con corazones.

-Pues vamos –Dije, ¿Qué podía perder?

Jack trago saliva y nos metimos dentro del portal, sin notar que alguien más entraba tras nosotros.

Total, ¿qué podía pasar con la dichosa reina?

/

*Notitas: Oh yay, termine otro capitulo~ uuuuh la Reina de Corazonees~ kesese esta vez no les voy a spoilear quien va a aparecer para que sea más surprise xDDD eso si, va a estar muy, pero muy fumado xD siguente capitulo: '¿Quién es la Reina de Corazones?


	4. Quien es la Reina de Corazones

**Marce in awesomeland**

¿Quién es la Reina de Corazones?

El camino era bastante largo, adornado con rosas rojas y arbustos cortados en forma de corazón. Yo caminaba contemplando todo, definitivamente se trataba de un lugar digno para una Reina de Corazones.

-Sabes, yo… tengo que adelantarme –Jack rompió el silencio.

-¿Adelantarte?

-Sí, o me cortaran la cabeza… nos vemos tal vez luego.

Y dicho eso salió corriendo cómo lo había estado haciendo desde el principio, seguro que ya era todo un atleta.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí mi camino tranquila, después de todo cuando me encontrara con la Reina ella tal vez podría ayudarme. Comencé a preguntarme si la Reina sería alguien que yo conociera, ya que mencionaron conejo y fue Jack, locos y fue el Bad Trío, Gaara era una oruga, Arthur un gato risueño, Edo y Al eran un par de flores…

Comencé a perderme en mis pensamientos cuando me encontré con alguien también conocido.

-¿Debitto?

El muchacho estaba pintando con una brocha unas rosas blancas convirtiéndolas a rojas, de una manera muy frenética.

-Tengo que acabar pronto…

-Eh… ¿Porqué estas pintando esas rosas?

-Su Majestad las quiere de color rojo, pero nos llegaron blancas, ahora tengo que pintarlas antes de que se de cuenta y nos corte la cabeza…

-¿De verdad les va a cortar la cabeza por eso? -Cielos, comienzo a pensar que esa mujer esta demente… ¿Habré seguido el camino correcto?- Déjame ayudarte.

Y ya que Debitto estaba pintando con dos brochas, una en cada mano para 'acortar tiempo' tome una de las dos y comencé a ayudarle a transformar esas rosas a carmín.

Apenas terminamos con la última flor y un sonido de trompeta rompió el silencio.

-¡Su Majestad!

Rápidamente Debitto se puso de rodillas y se inclino en una especie de alabanza a la persona que se acercaba. Lo mire extraño, ese no era el tipo de comportamiento de el, tal vez la Reina en verdad daba miedo.

¡Y vaya que daba miedo!

Cuando me di la media vuelta, frente a mí, midiendo poco más de metro ochenta un corpulento hombre se había metido quien sabe cómo dentro de un vestido entallado y esponjoso en el final, con un gran corazón en el pecho y una corona sobre sus despeinados cabellos, pero sobretodo… seguía manteniendo esa mirada psicópata tan típica de el, así es, la Reina de Corazones era nadie más ni nadie menos que Giriko.

Mis piernas temblaron, se veía ridículo en ese vestido pero… seguía siendo el mismo, una persona que sabe cómo meterme miedo con cualquier cosa. No pude hacer otra cosa que remedar la acción de Debitto.

-Con ustedes, su majestad, la Reina de Corazones: Giriko Sou –Anunció Jack, quien había tocado la trompeta.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Giriko torció el gesto en una sonrisa, enseñando así sus afilados dientes.

-Y-Yo…. –Comencé.

-No, no, no, tienes que empezar con un 'Su Majestad' –Corrigió.

Luche por no poner los ojos en blanco o suspirar fastidiada.

-'Su Majestad', yo soy Marce y… -Me lo pensé un rato ¿Iba realmente Giriko a serme de ayuda?- y… creo que me equivoque de camino… así que si me disculpa voy a regresar por donde vine y… -Mientras hablaba daba pasos hacia atrás.

-Espérate niña –El hombre me tomó del brazo para que no me alejara más- No te vayas tan pronto –Soltó una risita.

-P-Pero…

-¡Es una orden de la Reina! –Al parecer aquí solo se hacia lo que el decía.

-Esta bien…. –Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Así me gusta~ -Estirándome del brazo me acerco más a el- ¿Sabes jugar golfito?

-Supongo… creo que sé lo básico…

Giriko rió nuevamente y me dirigió hacia un lugar de su jardín especial para aquel deporte.

-¡Debitto! ¡Tráeme lo necesario!

El nombrado asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo por el material, mientras Jack nos miraba nervioso.

Y más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, Debitto volvió con flamencos y puercoespines.

-E-Eso… -Mire a los animales con duda.

-Yo primero –Dijo 'La Reina' orgulloso.

Observe con atención lo que hacía, para aprender también (de donde yo vengo creo que el golfito es diferente). El puercoespín estaba en el césped echo bolita y Giriko tomaba al ave por los pies, meneándola de atrás para adelante apuntando al puercoespín… ¡Ohh No! ¿Iba a golpear a ambos animales al mismo tiempo? ¿Esque no tenía palos y bolitas?... ok eso se escucho raro, pero ustedes me entendieron… ¡Cuanta agresividad!... Ahora que lo pienso… típico de Giriko.

El hizo lo que temía.

Al parecer ambos animales estaban acostumbrados a ser utilizados para eso, no repelaron ni se alarmaron e inmediatamente el puercoespín salió girando hacia una dirección algo alejada del hoyo objetivo.

Pero Jack salió corriendo apresurado y fingió caerse chocando así con el puercoespín y desviándolo hasta el hoyo.

-Eso es trampa…. –Murmuré, por suerte nadie me escucho.

-¡Ja! ¡Siempre ganó! –Levantó los brazos festejándose, luego se dirigió a mi- Tú turno, nena.

Forcé una sonrisa y tome el flamenco que me ofrecían pero… ¡Yo jamás podría tratar a estos animales de esta forma? Dudé lo que me pareció un par de segundos, supongo que a los demás les pareció más tiempo.

-¿Qué esperas? –Dijo Giriko.

-N-Nada, yo… eh… -Pensé un momento, estaba en territorios de Giriko, jugando el juego de Giriko, contra el mismísimo Giriko… no era buena idea llevarle la contra, seguro que amenazaba con cortarme la cabeza- Voy.

Y sufriendo a mares por los animales, pensando que Greenpeace me reprocharía algún día, imite los actos de la Reina de Corazones, solo que esta vez el puercoespín si se estaba dirigiendo hacia el hoyo correspondiente.

Esta vez fue Debitto el que se movió, resbalándose también 'sin querer' y desviando mi jugada hacia un lugar más alejado del hoyo.

-¡Pero…! –Estaba lista para quejarme.

-Hahaha linda, mejor suerte para la próxima –Giriko se burló.

-¡El feo hizo trampa! –Una voz masculina habló a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Giriko se giro furioso hacia mí.

-¿Y-Yo? N-No dije nada –Negué con la cabeza para apoyarme ¿Cómo confunde mi voz con la de un chico? Me voltee para ver quien había sido pero no vi a nadie.

-¡Si vuelves a decir algo cómo eso te cortare la cabeza, ¿me oíste? –Casi escupía de tan enojado que estaba.

Jack y Debitto observaban aterrados desde el otro lado, era claro que no podían desobedecer a su 'Reina'.

-Oye, ¿cómo entraste en ese vestido?

Entonces los vi, los tres amigos borrachos (léase Gilbert, Antonio y Francis) habían aparecido ahora a espaldas de Giriko, sonriendo socarronamente.

-¿U-Ustedes…? –Tenía los ojos como platos.

Giriko se giro también buscando el origen de las voces, pero el Bad Trío había desaparecido ya que con ellos también estaba Arthur y su magia.

Y ya que no había nadie más cerca a quien echarle la culpa…

-¡Te cortaré la cabeza! –Sí conociera al demonio, juraría que no estaría muy alejado de la apariencia de Giriko.

-¡P-Pero yo no fui! –chillé alarmada.

-S-Su Majestad… -Jack interrumpió la 'calmada' charla.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES? –Espetó.

Jack iba a comenzar a hablar pero los amigos aparecieron de nuevo y le alzaron el vestido a Giriko dejando ver unos calzones de forma de calabaza con estampado de corazones.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para o reírme o estallar en llanto por mi vida.

-¡RAAARGHHH! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS! –Corría hacia mi, sacando una sierra eléctrica que tenía guardada en un estuche tras su espalda.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! –Esta soy yo gritando y comenzando a correr.

-¡Su Majestad! ¡Espere por favor! –Jack también corrió hacia nosotros- ¡No fue ella!

-¿ENTONCÉS QUIEN? –Giriko lo miro furioso- ¿TÚ? –Parecía dispuesto a matar a alguien hoy.

-¡N-No! –Jack no tardo en llorar, cómo siempre lo hacía cada que se asustaba- ¡Hagámosle un juicio!

-¿UN JUICIO? ¿PARA QUÉ?

-P-Pues… para que pruebe que es realmente inocente, y que nadie puede mentirle a la Reina de Corazones…

Debitto asintió a la distancia, yo mire a Giriko con duda y Jack también. El mayor parecía estar debatiéndose entre sus instintos asesinos y sus ganas de ridiculizar a su víctima.

-Esta bien –gruñó.

Suspiré aliviada, gracias Jack retiró todo lo que dije de ti… en cambio… Prusia y sus amiguitos me las van a pagar cómo no tienen una idea, eso si salgo viva de esto.

-¡Entonces que inicie el juicio! –Ordenó la Reina de Corazones.

/

*Notitas: ¡asd si! ¡Giriko de Soul Eater es la Reina de Corazones! Ahahaha esque… necesitaba un villano, sí u3u y ese Bad Trío es un dolor de cabeza.. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños ;D y la historia principal también xD En el próximo capitulo veré si moriré o no… LOL será bueno… 'Necesitamos un Golpe de Estado'… eso sin duda… LOL creo que no va a haber apariciones nuevas en este x3 pero igual será bueno, el Bad Trío continua haciendo tonterías.


	5. Necesitamos un Golpe de Estado

**Marce in awesomeland**

Necesitamos un Golpe de Estado

¿Cómo había llegado a parar allí? Por más que intento rebuscar en mi memoria no encuentro una secuencia lógica que me indique que debo de estar sentada en esta incomoda silla de madera frente a Giriko vestido de mujer y al parecer, sus fieles ayudantes Debitto y Jack.

Suspiré pesadamente, si Giriko estaba aquí seguro moriría, eso sin duda.

-¡Córtenle la cabeza!

-¡E-Eh! ¡Espere Su Majestad! ¡Que aun no hacemos el juicio! –Jack estaba alarmado.

-¿Y cómo rayos se inicia tu tonto juicio, Conejo?

-Eh… -Se aclaró la garganta- Marcela del Desierto, se encuentra usted aquí debido a que se le acusa de… de.. ¿De qué?

-¡Yo no hice nad..!

-¡Se ha burlado de la Reina de Corazones! –Estalló el 'afectado'.

-Ah… bien –Jack se rasco un poco su oreja de conejo y continuó- se le acusa de mofarse de Su Majestad….

-¡P-Pero yo no fui!

-¡SILENCIO! –Giriko me descuartizaba solo con la mirada.

Buaa… Mi vida fue muy corta, solo diecisiete años, así no se vale, yo quería vivir más y ser una artista famosa y seguir haciendo tonterías con Jack y Gilbert (donde mi vida no estuviera en riesgo) pero… ahora definitivamente moriré, no hay forma de contradecir a Giriko, eso lo había aprendido por experiencia personal. Hacia calor y mi cara estaba húmeda ¿Estoy llorando? ¿O es sudor por culpa del estrés? Ya no importa… supongo que ya nada importa.

-…tienes derecho a un abogado- Finalizo Jack.

¡Un abogado! ¡Cierto! ¡Tal vez aun podía salvarme! Pero… ¿que no se supone que el abogado tiene que investigar mi historia? Oowww estoy frita… ¡Esperen! ¡Tal vez Gaara pueda ayudarme! ¡El es bueno con las palabras y todo eso! ¡Además soy su hermanita adorada!

-¿Puedo llamar a Gaa…?

-Yo soy su abogado, kesese.

Nuevamente me vi interrumpida, y no fue muy agradable que digamos. Gilbert es de los causantes principales de todo esto, y luego… no creo que sirva cómo abogado ¡Oh mierda! ¡Cortaran mi muy preciada cabeza!. Oculte la cara en la mesita que tenia frente mío, totalmente derrotada.

-Bien, llamaré a mis… eh…. Testigos –Prusia alzó la voz e hizo una seña con la mano invitando a entrar a unas personas.

El primero fue Francis…. Me lleva la chingada.

-¡Bonjour! –Saludo alegremente al jurado y a todos los presentes.

-Hallo Fran, oye.. ¿Qué piensas de Marce?

¿Qué pinche pregunta era esa? ¡Esto no es para nada un juicio!. Solté un sonidito ahogado y cargado de estrés desde mi asiento.

-Ah mon ami, pues verás… ella…. –Me miró un poco, cómo para acordarse de quien era yo- Ella es linda.

-Kesesese seh…..

En otros momentos tal vez me hubiera sonrojado algo molesta y tsunderemente pero… ahora solo podía hacer caras de mártir.

-Pero dime algo, Francis ¿Crees que ella se burlaría de la Reina?

Alcé la mirada con una esperanza casi nula.

-Uh… ¿Me repiten que le hizo? –Francis no estaba concentrado.

-Lo llamo feo tramposo, le dijo gordo, y le levanto el vestido para verle los calzones –Gilbo leía de una lista.

-Yo no fui… -Murmure inaudiblemente.

-¿Le levanto el vestido? –Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en la cara del francés- Mon dieu, eso suena cómo algo que yo haría~

-¡F-Fue por que tu lo hiciste, idiota! –Estaba indignada.

-¡No me hables así! –Pose dramática- Te voy a defender ¿Oui?

Resoplé e intente 'tranquilizarme' en vano.

-Si le quiso ver la ropa interior yo la apoyo –Finalizó.

-¡Eso no me ayuda en nada! –Chillé histérica.

Al frente la cara de Giriko combinaba perfecta con las rosas del jardín.

-Su Majestad~ no se ofenda… -Francis se dirigió a el- Usted es una persona que despierta la tentación en personas sucias de mente cómo Marce.

-¡PINCHE IMB…! –Prusia me tapó la boca.

-¡Eso no lo dudo!-Rugió Giriko- pero si quería más intimidad… -Sus ojos dorados giraron a los míos- Me lo pudo haber sugerido –Sonrió.

La piel se me puso chinita, hice otro sonido de nerviosismo y me removí en mi asiento mirando a otro lado y negando con la cabeza.

-Era la primera vez que Marce estaba contigo, dale la oportunidad- Francis sonrió y volvió a su asiento.

¡Lo iba a matar! Ok, si ahora Giriko no me cortaba la cabeza seguro me violaban ¡Y eso era peor! ¡PEOR!

-Danke Francis, ahora pasas tu Toño.

El mencionado paso con su sonrisa característica y saludando a todos con la mano.

-¿Tu que opinas, eh? –Definitivamente Gilbert no la hacía de abogado.

-Hahaha ¿Yo? –Obviamente te están preguntando a ti- pues… ¡Yo estoy en contra de la violencia!- El español alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Eso simple y sencillamente no podía ayudarme en nada.

-Pienso que Su Majestad y Marce deberían arreglar el asunto en una charla tranquila y… ¡Quien sabe! ¡A lo mejor y hasta se hacen mejores amigos! Hahaha –Parecía que Toño se emocionaba de solo pensarlo.

Podía jurar que Giriko se lo estaba pensando, pero seguramente cualquier cosa que pensara el no me alegraría en nada, y luego con lo que Francis le metió en la cabeza… no, no, no.

-Creo que… tienen razón- La Reina de corazones se tranquilizo notablemente, yo lo miraba aun con duda- Podemos llegar a un acuerdo ¿No, nena?

Torcí un poco la boca por lo que fuera que pasara por su cabeza, pero parecía que era la mejor opción, además no había nada escrito aun, asentí con la cabeza.

-Mi cliente se ofrece a trabajar para usted en la servidumbre –Gilbert encaminó la platica.

Le lance unos rayos laser con mis ojos, por lo menos en mi imaginación, en la vida real simplemente lo miraba bastante mal.

-Ha, me parece razonable –Giriko rió burlón- Comenzaras ahora ¿Qué te parece?

No me quedaba otra opción.

-Sí…

-Su Majestad.

-Sí, Su Majestad.

Sí creía que mi vida estaba arruinada acababa de estar oficialmente arruinada.

Ya era de noche otra vez, yo estaba trapeando un salón que parecía biblioteca, seguramente Giriko solo lo tenía para aparentar, dudó mucho que el leyera.

-Parece que te salvaste –Jack entró a la habitación seguido de Debitto.

-Algo así –Mascullé.

-Tienes razón –Debitto habló- Estar aquí es horrible, lo soportaba cuando solo era 'La Princesa de Corazones'.

Reí amargamente un poco.

-¿Cuánto nos pagan por esto? –Me recargue en el trapeador mirándolos.

-No nos pagan –Jack tenía un gesto inconforme.

-Eso no es justo. –Hice un puchero.

-A cambio podemos obtener hospedaje aquí y comida.-Debitto trató de 'animar' la situación.

-No me gusta esto.. –Murmuré- ¿Cuándo dejara de ser Reina?

-No lo hará- Apunto Jack- No que yo sepa…

-¿Y si lo matamos? –Ideas desesperadas en tiempos desesperados.

-No –Dijeron ambos cómo regañándome- Planéalo bien y luego dinos- Finalizó sorprendiéndome Debitto.

-¿Tienen problemas? –La voz de Arthur se escuchó entonces.

-Qué si no… -Suspiré.

-La única persona que puede quitar a la Reina de Corazones del poder es la Reina Blanca.

-¿Quién es la Reina Blanca? –No me sorprenderé si resulta ser otro travestí, lo sé.

-Pues la Reina Blanca -Gilbo había estado en la ventana espiando la conversación, yo fruncí el ceño al verlo.

-¿Y donde esta 'el' o 'la' Reina Blanca? –Me giré a el inglés.

-Por allí –Dijo con una risita.

-¡La Reina Blanca es nuestra salvación! –El animo de Debitto había cambiado de emo a feliz sorprendentemente.

-Tú la tienes que buscar –Dijo Arthur señalándome.

-¿Yo?

¡Dios! ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Demasiado estrés en un día! Pero bueno… si esto me libraba de Giriko, me apunto.

-¡Entonces dime donde esta! –Mire algo desesperada a Inglaterra.

-Sí te interesa… -Comenzó Gilbert llamando mi atención- Yo sé donde esta.

-¿De verdad? –Lo mire con desconfianza, después de todo, el fue el causante de esto.

-Yo te guiaré a ella si quieres –Sonrió mirándome con sus rubíes.

-No lo sé….

-¡Los acompaño! –Jack dio un paso al frente.

-¿Tú para que vienes? –Gilbo uso un tonito chocante.

-Me asegurare de que no la metas en más líos.

Awww allí esta mi Jack, tan lindo cómo siempre, me esta enterneciendo mucho mucho y luego con esas orejitas de conejito playgirl.. digo… err… con esas orejitas… punto.

-¡Además quiero pedirle el autógrafo a la Reina Blanca! –Gritó emocionado y se borró mi sonrisa cautivada.

-Bah, cómo quieras –El albino le resto importancia con la mano- ¿Entonces que dices, Marce? ¿Vienes?

Lo dudé otro momento, pero bueno, si estaba Jack con nosotros no podían pasar tantas cosas malas ¿O sí?

-Bien.

Ahora que recuerdo, estos dos y yo siempre nos metemos en problemas… ¡No! ¡Mejor no! ¡Rectifica, Marce! ¡Rectifica!

-Eh… m-mejor n…

-¡Vamos ya! –Gilbert me jaló de la mano dirigiéndome peligrosamente a la ventana.

-¡Espérenme!

Gilbert y yo caímos por la ventana y Jack sin dudarlo (o más bien sin pensarlo) se lanzó también por la ventana.

-Allá van nuestros héroes –Arthur hizo una sonrisa felina.

/

*Notitas: me gusto cómo quedo este *u* seh seh u awwww tengo un review xDD ahaha ¡gracias **00yumihaizara**! ¡A ti también Yukime, aunque nunca me dejes reviews xDDDD! ;D oh sí, allí voy con mi trío de nuevo ju ju ju, siguiente capitulo 'Una Mala decisión' con la aparición especial de… ¡La Reina Blanca! xD ehm… creo que es la última aparición especial, seh seh, ya saldrían todos los personajes… en fín, ¡Feliz Navidad! 


	6. Una Mala Decisión

**Marce in awesomeland**

Una Mala Decisión

El suelo estaba lleno de piedras, de hoyos, de insectos extraños y alguno que otro desecho natural pero eso era lo de menos…

-Recuerdo este árbol

-Eso lo dijiste hace una hora, Gilbert –Lo mire enojada.

-¡Les dije que nos perderíamos! –Jack estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-¡No estamos perdidos! ¡Ore-sama nunca se pierde!

Yo solo me dedicaba a escuchar.

-¿Entonces por que no damos con la Reina Blanca? –Juraría que Jack tenía lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¡Seguramente cambio su castillo de lugar!

-¿Cómo rayos va a hacer eso?

-¡Le preguntarás cuando la veas!

-¡P-Pero nunca la vamos a encontrar! ¡Tal vez muramos aquí!

-¡Ore-sama es tan awesome que no puede morir!

-¡Habla por ti!

Finalmente me decidí a hablar, diciendo algo sabio, por supuesto:

-¡No quiero morir aquí!

Me lamente de la vida _un poco_ al lado de Jack.

-Pero cómo son débiles y delicados –Se quejo Prusia- ¡Ah! ¡Miren!

Jack y yo seguimos con la mirada el índice de Gilbert, estaba señalando hacia… ¡Un enorme castillo blanco!

-¡Ja! ¿Qué decían? –fanfarroneando.

-Yo no dije nada –Jack intento defenderse.

-…. E-esque he tenido mucho estrés, es solo eso…-Me cruce de brazos.

-Sí, seguro que sí, kesese~ vamos.

Y por fin caminamos con un rumbo, claro, si no era por ese gran castillo Gilbo seguiría guiándonos a quien sabe donde, menos mal.

Y escoltando la entrada estaban dos figuras conocidas: Los hermanos italianos.

-Ve~ mira quien viene allí, fratello.

-Sí, parece que el bastardo alemán regreso con compañía.

-Kesese ¡Ita-chan! –Se aventó a Feliciano para abrazarlo- y… Lovi- A el solo lo miro y ya.

-Ve~ es la chica de la otra vez –El menor sonrió.

Yo me exaspere un poco… aun no sabían (de nuevo) mi nombre.

-Sí… Marce –Murmure.

-Pues nos dejaste hablando solos la otra vez…-gruño Lovino- pero…-Al recordó que yo era una chica- Pero no te preocupes bella, suele pasar.

Los italianos y su instinto de coquetear, hice una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Esta la Reina Blanca? –dijo Jack.

-¿De parte de quien? Ve~

-Pues de nosotros…

-Solo los dejare pasar con una condición –Comenzó Romano.

-¡Pero Ore-sama vive aquí también! –Se quejo Prusia.

-Tu cállate bastardo, cómo iba diciendo…. Solo los dejare pasar con una condición…

Realmente esperaba que fuera una buena condición.

-Traigan tomates, muchos tomates –Sentenció.

-¡Y pasta! Ve~

-¿Qué? –Dijimos los tres al unísono.

-Dije que traigan tomat- Fue interrumpido por que alguien le golpeo la cabeza.

-¡Ve ~ es la Reina Blanca! –Anunció Ita-chan.

Pero yo me quede con los ojos muy abiertos por ver a otra persona bastante familiar.

Yukime.

-¿Y-Yukime?

La peli azul me sonrió- Bueno, ese es mi nombre, aunque todos me llaman Reina Blanca.

-¡N-No tenías por que golpearme! –gimoteó Romano.

-Ve~ -Sonrisa bobalicona.

-¡Necesitamos su ayuda! –Se apresuro a decir Jack.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Sí, están hartos del reinado de la Reina de Corazones –Dijo el ojirubí.

Yo seguía mirándola como esperando a que me reconociera, y aparte pensando en lo rara que se había vuelto mi vida de un día para otro.

-Ah ya veo… -lo pensó no más de un par de segundos- ¡Esta bien!

Ya olvidando el hecho de que nadie me recordaba y que mi vida era un caos, sentí un alivio repentino cuando Yukime dijo que quitaría a Giriko del trono.

-Gracias…. –Suspire aliviada.

-De nada, será pan comido mover a ese tipo de allí –Seguía sonriendo- ¿Quieren pasar? ¿Comer algo?

-Kesese ¡Claro!

-Esta bien –Dijimos Jack y yo.

Entrando al castillo blanco de Yukime nos topamos con un arreglo floral bastante ruidoso.

-Esa se parece a mala hierba ¿No, Al?

-Ah~ tienes razón Edo, solo que mucho más grande…. –Sorprendido.

-¿A que no son lindas? –Yukime estaba enternecida- Me las encontré cuando caminaba por allí y no pude evitar traerlas a casa.

-Son bastante… lindas-Dije secamente.

-¡Quiero comer! –Apresuro Prusia.

Después de que los presentes le dirigieran una mirada incriminadora a Gilbert por su descortesía pasamos a un gran comedor, blanco también, a comer.

-Ve~ ¿Quieres que haga algo de cocinar?

-¡Esta vez me he adelantado yo! –Yukime estaba muy alegre- ¡Por fin cocine algo!

Eso no se oía muy alentador.

Mi amiga corre a donde supongo que es la cocina y regresa con una gran olla.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunta Gilbo.

-Oh es una receta especial~

Destapó la olla y pronto salió un hedor extraño que no me recordaba a ningún alimento.

-Cheshire Arthur me ayudo a hacerlo.

Eso explicaba todo.

-Yo he… la verdad es que con un vaso de agua estoy bien –Dije algo apenada.

-¡Yo también! –Se apresuro a decir Jack.

Gilbert solo permaneció en silencio observando la supuesta comida.

-¡Que mierda es eso! –Rompió el silencio.

-Dije que es una receta especial –Ahora Yukime forzaba la sonrisa.

-¡A la chingada con eso! ¿Qué es?

-Es comida, cométela –Dejo la sonrisa del lado.

-¡No comeré ese veneno!

-¿No?

-¡No!

El resto de los presentes observábamos la escena sudando la gotita.

Yukime no espero ni un segundo más para tomar a Prusia de sus plateados cabellos y estampar su cara contra el contenido de la olla.

-¡Y te lo vas a comer todo!

Solo se escuchaban los quejidos de Gilbert y sus intentos por respirar.

-Eh…. Yukime… creo que lo estas ahogando….-Dije algo dudosa.

-Pues no estaría mal, es muy problemático.

-P-pero… no me quiero quedar sin novio…

El mundo se puso en pausa a mi parecer.

-¿Novio? –Hasta Yukime había soltado a Gilbert, quien también me miraba incrédulo.

-….

Por un momento había olvidado que nadie se acordaba de mí…

-Eh…. O-olvídenlo… y-yo –Mi cara se volvió roja.

-¿Te gusta ese idiota? –Esta vez Yukime y Jack hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Y-yo… n-no dije… -Trágame tierra.

-Kesese esque soy irresistible~ -Ni se molesto en quitarse los restos de 'comida' de la cara para dedicarme una de sus típicas sonrisas, lo cual hizo que me pusiera más roja y mirara hacia otro lado.

-…

-Creo que se confundió de palabras –Apuntó Jack.

-¡S-Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Lo que quería decir era…. Sombrerero!

-Naada que ver –Rió Yukime.

-Kesese las confundiste por que estabas pensando lo bien que te verías cómo mi novia~

-….. N-no ehhh….. (Tú te ves muy bien como mi novio coff)

-Kesesese~ -Maldito por que eres tan sexy.

Jack lo miraba con ojos de pistola.

-Déjala en paz y trágate la comida que te ofrecen.

-¡Cierto! –Recordó Yukime.

Y siguió obligando a comer su embutido aunque de una manera más humana, yo aun seguía con la cara echa un tomate tratando de olvidar el asunto, y rogando por que todos lo olvidaran, en especial Gilbert y su ego.

Cuando el albino hubo finalizado con todo lo que podía y vomitado un par de veces nos dirigimos todos a la entrada, de camino al castillo de la Reina de Corazones, para darle fin a su reinado.

-Uhm…. –Comenzó Yukime.

-¿Qué pasa?-La mire.

-¿Qué tal si tu derrotas a Giriko? –Me sonrió tratando de convencerme.

Sentí que el mundo caía sobre mis hombros.

-¿Qué? –Respondí impresionada e incrédula.

-Sí, algo me dice que eres tú quien tiene que vencerlo –Todos se detuvieron a observarme.

-¿Yo por que? –Parecía niña pequeña quejándome, pero en esto realmente tenía que quejarme.

-Es tu deber, lo sentí, con mis poderes –Estaba muy convencida de lo que decía.

-¡Me lleva! ¡Si no quieres enfrentarte a el dímelo! –Mucho estrés.

-No es que no quiera… esque tú tienes que hacerlo.

-N-No quiero…. M-me da miedo, siempre me ha dado miedo… -comencé- y soy muy débil, y soy pacifista y… y… ¡Yo no! ¡Por favor!

-Lo siento… solo tú puedes con el

-¿D-De donde sacas eso? ¿¡Ya viste la diferencia de tamaños! ¿¡Sus pinches musculotes!

-Es tu deber –Sentenció.

-P-pero….

- La Reina Blanca nunca miente, ve~

-Si eso es cierto, entonces nuestro destino esta en tus manos _mein lieber_

-¡Sálvanos! –Chilló Jack.

Sentí cómo si me echaran una cubeta de agua fría, de pronto el destino del mundo dependía de mi, de mi contra Giriko, esto no podía ser verdad, no podía…

-No puedo.

Todos dieron comentarios que negaban lo que dije mezclados con comentarios de ánimo.

-Si siguen así me voy a otro lado, ya les dije que no puedo ¡es imposible que le gane a ese trol!

Pero continuaron con sus palabras.

Llegué a un punto en que no sabía ni a quien escuchar, que hacer ni nada, opte por huir de allí corriendo, llena de estrés a más no poder y desbordando miedo por la simple idea de meterme en una pelea yo sola contra Giriko.

Tome una mala decisión cuando ese día quise salir al parque a dibujar.

/

*Notitas: asd! Creo que el que sigue es el ultimo capitulo! *O* …. (al fin) Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia original son de sus respectivos dueños xD ¡siguiente capitulo! ¡El grinch se roba la navidad!... eh… no… de hecho el siguiente se llamara.. "Sierra y Espada" oh si, eso suena awesome(¿) ;D nos vemos!*


	7. Sierra y Espada

**Marce in awesomeland**

Sierra y Espada

Yo corría y corría pensando en todo lo sucedido ese día, ese seguramente sí era el peor día de mi vida, todo el mundo se había olvidado de mi, todos parecían vivir otras vidas, Giriko era la Reina, el mundo estaba loco con el clima y paisajes, Giriko era la Reina, me habían dicho de todo, Giriko era la Reina, estuve a punto de morir en muchas ocasiones y…. ¡Giriko era la Reina!, pero eso no era lo peor…. ¡Yo tenía que pelear contra el según todos!

Mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a agotarse así que decidí aminorar la marcha y recargarme sobre un árbol mientras percibía un olor dulzón en el aire.

Yo conocía ese aroma….

-¿Gaara?

Ah, sí olvide mencionar en mi lista mental que había descubierto que mi hermano era fumador compulsivo de alguna especie de droga.

Comencé a buscar a quien ahora debía ser una mariposa humanoide.

-¿Hermano?

Tal vez el podría ayudarme, es verdad que siempre había sido un hermanastro celoso de lo peor, que parecía que quería algo con mis chicos, que lo descubrí vestido de chica una vez que se emborrachó y que yo ya le he perdido todo el respeto, pero si de algo estoy segura, es que sus consejos son los mejores y siempre estará para apoyarme.

-¿Gaa…?

-Ya te escuché –Una mariposa se me paro en la nariz.

Estuve a punto de darle un manotazo por la aparición tan repentina, pero mis neuronas se conectaron rápidamente para reconocerlo.

-¡Necesito tu ayuda! –Gimoteé.

-¿En qué? –Aspiró un poco de su diminuta pipa.

-¡Quieren que luche contra Giriko! ¡Yo! –Lo dije cómo si fuera lo peor del mundo, bueno, esque era lo peor del mundo.

-¿Y que hay de malo en eso?

-¿Qué hay de malo? –Indignada.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?

-¡Pues a el!

-Especifica más….

-¡A que me lastime! ¡Maldición!

-Pues entonces defiéndete.

-¡Pero si no quiero arriesgarme! –Chillé.

-Entonces vivirás con miedo, así de simple.

-Pues prefiero vivir así –Sabía que era una mala idea, pero no quería enfrentarlo.

-Puede que tu puedas vivir así, pero… ¿Ya pensaste en los demás?

-¡Pues entonces que ellos peleen contra el!

-Pero solo tú tienes el poder.

-¿Quién dice? ¡De donde sacan esas tonterías?

Gaara suspira apesadumbrado.

-Es tú decisión, después de todo.

-¡Así es!

No sabía si la conversación había terminado ya o no, pero Gaara me miraba con unos ojos de reprimenda. Sentía que tenía que decir algo, pero no sabía el qué.

-…¿Qué se supone que haga ahora….?

-Creí que era decisión tuya.

-… Los demás me odiaran por ser tan cobarde….

-…. –Gaara me dejaba hablar, sabía que cuando alguien comenzaba a pensar en voz alta podría acercarse más a una respuesta.

-… -Lo mire aun esperando una señal ¡Esque soy demasiado dependiente!

-…-El solo alzo una ceja (o algo así, ya que no tenía cejas, pero bueno).

-¡Bien! ¡Ya entendí! –Irritada- ¡Lucharé con el estúpido de Giriko!

Puede que lo más probable sea que pierda la batalla o me rinda en pleno combate, pero me conocía bastante bien cómo para no saber que si le dejaba las cosas a los demás el peso de la culpa caería en mis hombros… ¡Rayos!

Gaara dibujó una sonrisa casi pintada por Da Vinci y asintió levemente. Luego emprendió el vuelo para perderse en el cielo.

Y allí estaba yo sola de nuevo, solo que con una responsabilidad muy grande y ahora ya aceptada por mi misma, y algo aceptado por mi misma no podía negármelo ni ignorarlo. Suspiré cansada y volví por el camino que había usado antes para huir de mi destino.

Al parecer Jack, Gilbert, Yukime y los hermanos Vargas habían mantenido una agitada conversación desde que me marche, pero todos callaron de golpe cómo si hubieran perdido el habla solo con mi presencia y me miraban expectantes.

Yo sin embargo, por motivos de orgullo no quería decirles que había cambiado de opinión, así que solo me abrí paso entre ellos directo al camino que guiaba el castillo de Corazones.

Ellos parecieron entender mi muda respuesta a sus mudas preguntas.

-Sabía que lo harías –Sonrió Yukime.

-Mejor no digan nada antes de que cambie de opinión –Gruñí.

-Kesese ¿Y cómo piensas vencerlo?

-Dije que no digan nada, prefiero no pensar ahora –Sentí mis pasos más pesados con el solo hecho de pensar en una estrategia para ganarle a esa bola de músculos.

Se concentraron entonces a darme palabras de apoyo y uno que otro consejo, creo que no entendían lo que era el silencio, pero bueno, igual estaba agradecida de sus intenciones.

Llego el momento del juicio final; El nudo en el estomago solo incremento al contemplar el estampado de corazones que adornaba todas partes del territorio de Giriko.

-Sí muero…. –Iba a decir una frase memorable pero…-… ¡Por favor entre alguien a salvarme!

Ellos solo sonrieron cómo si hubiera dicho una broma de 'héroes'.

Me mordí el labio un momento, pero el resto de mi cuerpo ya estaba actuando en piloto automático y caminaba hacía la entrada del castillo.

Debitto estaba en la puerta junto con Robo-Jack que al parecer había fingido ser Jack en su ausencia, ya que tenía un par de orejas de conejo puestas. Ellos también formulaban una pregunta obvia solo con sus caras, aunque yo no me sentía capaz de responder, cualquier distracción podía hacer que fuera de nuevo una cobarde.

-Se enfrentará contra Giriko –La respuesta se las aclaro Jack.

Los dos chicos no pudieron hacer más que abrir los ojos asombrados y lanzarle preguntas a diestra y siniestra a todos los que parecían mis guardaespaldas.

Las hojas pasaron hasta lo que parecía el último capitulo de mi historia, el cual estaba representado por una puerta negro azabache con un corazón rojo con las letras doradas que señalaban que era la habitación Real.

Mi nerviosismo hizo que me quitara de formalidades y abrí la puerta sin siquiera llamar antes.

Y allí estaba Giriko, al parecer haciendo pesas ¡Qué mejor imagen podía tener la portada de mi final!

La sorpresa fue rápidamente sustituida por la furia de ser interrumpido en su rutina sin siquiera ser advertido.

-¿Qué mierda quieren todos ustedes?

Seguramente parecíamos un grupo de niños pidiendo Halloween allí plantados en la puerta.

-Giriko… -Comencé con voz ronca- Hoy mismo te vas del trono.

Incluso yo estaba sorprendida con la seguridad de mis palabras, me pregunte si no estaba siendo demasiado positiva con mi situación.

-¿QUÉ? –Escupió sus palabras aun mas furioso.

Sin embargo el miedo me había atrapado de nuevo y sacado de mi trance, ahora mis piernas temblaban y de nuevo no sabía que hacer.

-Ella ha dicho… –Yukime se abrió paso entre la multitud sorprendiendo a 'La Reina de Corazones' que al parecer no había notado su presencia- …que se enfrentara a una batalla contigo.

-¿Una batalla conmigo? –Repitió las palabras con asombro pero con burla.

-Una batalla de baile.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y la mire boquiabierta ¿QUÉ? ¿QUEEEEÉ? Aún así seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra y todos parecían muy conscientes de que yo sabía de eso.

Giriko estalló en carcajadas.

-Todo el mundo sabe que nadie, repito, NADIE me gana en el baile.

Y cómo el mundo ya me había caído encima, ahora era seguramente Júpiter el que me caía encima. Estaba que me moría de vergüenza, rabia y aún así miedo ¡Yo era un asco en el baile!

-Sabes muy bien que me ganaste el trono por suerte –La peli azul mantenía la conversación con el.

-Necesito una explicación…. –Murmure aunque las dos personas que discutían no me escucharon.

-Hace mucho tiempo, Yukime reinaba en Awesomeland…. –Empezó Debitto.

-…Pero un día la bastarda estaba aburrida y decidió hacer algo estúpido –Continuó Romano.

- Así que organizo un concurso de baile donde cómo premio estaba la corona, ve~

Tenía ganas de darle un buen zape a Yukime ahora.

-Nadie puso en duda su decisión… -Comentó Jack viendo mi cara pero Lovino se quejó al fondo- …después de todo ella es la mejor en los bailes.

-Pero ese día sucedió algo terrible…. –Contribuyó Robo-Jack.

¿Se habían turnado para contar la historia? Los miraba alzando una ceja.

-Ya estaban en las finales Giriko VS Yukime, ambos bailaban excelente pero La Reina Blanca lo hacia mejor… -Gilbert calló un momento- Aunque, si me preguntas yo lo hacía más awesome, solo que los deje ganar, ser 'La nueva Reina' no iba con mi awesome personalidad, yo prefiero seguir haciendo sombreros kesese~

Prusia iba a seguir desviando la conversación hacia si mismo cuando Feliciano lo interrumpió.

-Pero alguien estaba mascando chicle, ve~

-¿Eso qué…? –Comencé.

-¡Fue horrible! –Jack- El chicle termino en la pista de baile y Yukime tenía la corona ya asegurada, pero en uno de sus movimientos piso el chicle y se quedo pegada al suelo por 0.6 segundos, segundos que el jurado noto decepcionado….

Arrugue el entrecejo…. ¿Tanto así contaban los tiempos?

-Esa fue la historia de por que la bastarda perdió el trono –Finalizo el italiano mayor.

-P-pero…. ¿Porqué no baila ella?

-Ya discutimos eso… -Dijo cansado Jack.

-¡M-Me refiero a que yo no se bailar! –Chillé.

-Sí los poderes de Yukime dicen que tú debes hacerlo, es que tú debes hacerlo –Aporto Debitto.

-¡Esto es estúpido! –Gimotee

-¡Nada de peros! –Una nube de humo indicaba que Arthur se hacia presente- ¡Ahora ve a bailar!

Iba a ser el hazmerreír del reino, luego iba a ser desterrada por perder la corona tan patéticamente. Los mire de nuevo en un último intento.

-¿Se supone que yo me quedare con la corona?... No creo poder dirigirlos…..

-Yo me quedare con la corona cuando ganes –Yukime sonrió tras de mi, al parecer había terminado de discutir con Giriko.

Gruñí inconforme, pero en cierto modo, estaba acorralada.

-Te veré en la pista de baile en unos minutos –Giriko sonrió con malicia.

¿Porqué no vamos ahora, muero y terminamos con esto? Pensé mientras arrastraba los pies saliendo de la habitación.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con tu ropa. –Jack sonrió.

-¿Perdón? -¿Pensaban ridiculizarme más? ¿Qué me iban a poner? ¿Un tutú? ¿Una botarga?... ¿NADA? Ok.. eso no….

-Sí, seguro que con eso que traes puesto no puedes moverte a gusto, ve~

-De todos modos no voy a ganar, ¿para que se esfuerzan? –gruñí en negación.

-¡Kesese Ore-sama diseñara tu traje!

Lo que me faltaba… Seguro que en mi otra vida fui una maldita y ahora lo estoy pagando todo.

Pasaron los minutos y ya nos dirigíamos yo y mi escuadrón a la pista de baile.

-¿Pueden recordarme por que tengo puesto esto? –Esta vez era yo la que rugía.

-Es un traje aerodinámico que facilita tus movimientos y es muy cómodo, kesese

Y el dichoso traje aerodinámico constaba de: zapatillas al parecer de ballet amarillas con alitas en los costados simulando los zapatos de Hermes, el cabello sujetado con broches de pollitos para que no me estorbase, medias con estampado de pollitos bajo lo que parece un traje de baño de cuerpo completo amarillo también, con alitas dibujadas detrás y enfrente decía "Awesome desde la cuna" y en letras más pequeñas "Aunque no tanto cómo Gilbert Beilschmidt".

No se cómo pude pensar si quiera en enamorarme de Prusia.

-¡Ya te anuncie! –Yukime corría hacia nosotros muy contenta- ¡Pronto todas las personas del reino verán tu competencia!

Sentí que lloraba. Maldita se quedaba corto para lo que fui en mi vida pasada…

-Tú sobrenombre de guerra es 'Espada'

-¿'Espada'? –Repetimos todos.

-Pues…. El sobrenombre de Giriko es 'Sierra'…. Así que pensé que otro nombre de arma sería lo adecuado.

-A mi me gustan más las pistolas… -murmure

-Ya ni modo, ahora… ve a la pista –Sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Quién bailara primero? –Mientras más pronto fuera mi muerte, mejor.

-El tipo de baile es… primero baila el un chachito, se queda en pausa y bailas tu, cuando no sepas que hacer tu te quedas en pausa y sigue el… y así sucesivamente.

-Qué baile más estúpido…. –Susurré.

Aunque bueno, tal vez así podía intentar copiarle los movimientos a Giriko…

Mi concentración se vio interrumpida cuando vi a mi oponente.

También zapatillas de ballet, pero con estampado de corazones, medias igualmente de corazones y una especie de armadura que parecía más bien un caparazón de tortuga en su dichosa forma de corazoncito con una coronita pintada al frente y atrás. Eso sin mencionar que Giriko tenía un corazón pintado en el cachete…. Por algo lo conocían como la 'Reina de Corazones'.

Más que de baile llegué a pensar que era una competencia de vestimentas ridículas.

-Prepárate para morir…-Fue lo único que me dijo.

La pista se comenzó a llenar de humo para darle un efecto más interesante, y en el fondo se comenzaba a escuchar la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven ¿Íbamos a bailar eso?

Mi cara de incredulidad cambió cuando vi que Giriko era el que comenzaba a bailar.

-….

¿PERO CÓMO CHINGAOS LO HACEEEEEE?

Acababa de doblar la pierna de una forma que a mi me parecía imposible y seguía bailando con ritmo muy seguro de lo que hacía. Seguro que en otra situación me hubiera reído de el y todo pero… yo era su oponente de baile y mi traje también era bochornoso.

El agua fría imaginaria me calló encima cuando Giriko se quedó en pausa observándome, me quede quieta un momento que a mi me pareció una eternidad y comencé a menearme tímidamente de un lado hacia otro… Iba a morir.

Un murmullo comenzó a llenar todo el salón.

-¡P-PERO SI ESE PASO ES DIFICILISIMOOOOO! –La voz de Antonio sobresalió de entre la multitud.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso Giriko había comenzado a bailar de nuevo en vista de que estaba aguadando la fiesta? Lo miré para asegurarme sin darme cuenta que me había quedado parada sin hacer nada, pero… al igual que yo Giriko me veía con los ojos muy abiertos sin hacer nada. Ahora lo entendía… ese España era un sarcástico, seguro.

'Sierra' se dio cuenta de que yo había dejado de 'bailar' y continuó con su complicadísimo baile que me dejaba boquiabierta, seguro Michael Jackson estaba retorciéndose en su tumba al pensar que alguien podía bailar de esa forma tan talentosa.

Una vez más se detuvo y me miro expectante. Trate de agarrar más ánimos y moverme un poco más pero…

-¡HAZLO CÓMO ANTES! –Sugirió ¿emocionado? Antonio.

-¡No se vale dar consejos! –Un guardia tuvo que llevarse al moreno.

¿Consejos? ¿Qué? Pero si solo estaba siendo sarcástico el tomatoso… ¿no?

Solo por si las dudas volví a bailar con mi movimiento de tronco y el público estalló en aplausos.

-Este mundo esta enfermo…. –Balbucee inaudiblemente.

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! –Estalló Giriko- ¡FUE A CLASES DE BAILE! ¡VENDIÓ SU ALMA! ¡HIZO ALGO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN PUEDA MOVERSE DE ESA MANERA!

Yo lo mire atónita, simplemente no estaba entendiendo nada… que novedad.

-¡'Sierra' no puedes andar diciendo eso! –Lo reprendió Yukime desde la multitud.

-¡PERO SI ESTA HACIENDO TRAMPA! –Chilló furioso.

-¡Basta, Giriko! ¡Quedas descalificado por agresión verbal?

¿Agresion verbal? ¿Bailar? ¿Qué? ¿Pollitos? Mi cerebro ya no funcionaba bien con tano suceso extraño.

-'Espada', mejor conocida cómo Marisela….¡GANA! –Gritó Yukime corriendo hacia Giriko y quitándole la corona para ponérsela- ¡El reinado es mío de nuevo!

El publico incremento sus vitoreos y aplausos.

-¡Felicidades! –Todos se acercaron a mi para abrazarme y yo seguía con mi cara de babotas.

Entre abrazos, empujones, apretones y cumplidos pude por fin decir algo.

-¡Me llamo Marcela, carajo! ¿Cómo es que no te sabes mi nombre, mujer?

Ella río.

-Ya decía yo….hehe –Se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

Giriko salió corriendo echo un mar de lagrimas a la salida cómo toda reina del drama.

-¡Propongo una awesome fiesta!

-¡Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo! –Yukime- ¡Chesire Arthur se encarga de la comida!

Todos hicimos cara de asco.

-¡Todos seremos strippers esta noche! –Francis se acercaba a nosotros.

-¡Pero que buena ideaaa! –Gritaron todos mientras yo ponía cara de susto.

Y así la música se torno reggaeton y de repente todos se sintieron sensuales strippers.

-¡!

Una cachetada hizo que me callara.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Das miedo!

Era Yukime, solo que no estaba vestida de blanco y no estábamos de noche en un salón de baile con música de reggaetón, de hecho estábamos en el parque en una soleada tarde.

-¡Hasta que te encontramos! –Allí también estaba Jack, pero vestido oscuro cómo siempre y sin orejas de conejo.

-Les dije que estaría aquí, kesese Ore-sama nunca se equivoca. –Gilbert ya no usaba un enorme sombrero ridículo.

-Tú dijiste que ella seguro y estaba en el bar –gruño Gaara que ya no era una mariposa y era una persona normal.

-¿Qué pasó? –Dije con una voz algo temblorosa por tanto cambio.

-Pues que te quedaste dormida aquí en pleno solazo y al parecer no tenías ni la mas mínima intención de despertarte –Dijo Jack agachándose a mi lado.

-¿D-Dormida? -¿TODO HABÍA SIDO UN PUTO SUEÑO? ¡NO ME JODAN!

-Te has vuelto muy perezosa –Murmuro Gaara.

-No seas exagerado Gaara –Le contesto Yukime.

-Bueno, ya que te encontramos y que por fin despertaste de lo que seguramente eran tus típicos sueños al lado del maravilloso yo en algún lugar romántico….

Prusia recibió miradas de fastidio.

-Tsk, ustedes no son los únicos que sueñan eso ¿sí? –Resopló- Queríamos decirte algo, Marce –Me miró ignorando las persistentes miradas de fastidio que se ganaba por sus comentarios ególatras.

-¿Qué…? –Dije distraídamente aun pensando en todo, esque se sintió tan real….

-Hay un concurso de baile y… -Empezó Yukime.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH NO! ¡NI LOCA VUELVO A ESTAR EN UNO! ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡PINCHE GENTE QUE NADA MÁS QUIERE MOLESTAR! ¡UN NO ES UN NO Y PUNTO! ¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Y así sin más me levante de allí y me fui muy decidida a mi casita a ver la tele o no se, tal vez lavarme la cara ¡Pero que tipos! ¡Miren que invitarme a un concurso de baile! Me fui de sus desconcertadas miradas soltando juramentos.

¡A un concurso de baile mis polainas!

FIN

/

*Notitas: ok….. ahahahahahaha el final no me gusto tanto pero… 8D espero que a ustedes si, LOL pero que fumado, y fue el capitulo más largo del mundo xDDD, en fin me despido ¡AUF WIEDERSEHEN!*


End file.
